The Origin of Ponyville Ponyville I
by Mystery5
Summary: Pink Sunsparkle finds a very old book... complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the ponies…

"Pink Sunsparkle, get over here!" cried Pinkie Pie. Pink Sunsparkle had given her the slip again. She didn't want to sit around for a history lesson! She wanted fairy tales. She was a princess for Pete's sake, heir to the throne! So, why was she bossed around so much? She walked the shelves of the Ponyville library, in the basement of Celebration Castle, looking for "Sleeping Beauty," her favorite. She wondered why none of them were about ponies. She never knew if the "people" in the stories really existed.

But she wondered.

A book caught her eye. It had shimmery silver lettering, like pools of water, on its spine. "The Origins of Ponyville." Sounded like another boring history book, but she pulled it from the shelf any way. It sparked her interest, or "piqued her curiosity," as Kimono would say. She had always gotten magic lessons from her. Some ponies thought she should rule, but she always told them, "It wasn't her place." Always saying how she knew of the magic in her, of who she really was. Pink Sunsparkle had no idea what she meant, thought it was "a load of bull," as Snowflake would say. ("You're a PRINCESS! Heir to the thrown! You can't talk like that!" her sister Petal Blossom would say. Hmph. What bull.) Once, he said another word with it, Pink Sunsparkle couldn't remember it, but Petal Blossom ordered that he not say it, at least not in front of baby ponies.

She looked in the book. It talked about a place "Dream Valley," and somehow, Pink Sunsparkle felt recognition toward the name. She read on, about how some artifacts were found, a headband, for example. Then she saw a breath-taking picture of a unicorn, a legendary type of pony, with a single horn on their forehead.

"Majesty…" she whispered. Who the heck was Majesty? She read on. The queen of Dream Valley. She had a few vague memories of Majesty, of being in her place when Tirak attacked. Wait a sec… Tirak?

"So, have you figured it out?" Pink Sunsparkle jumped. It was Kimono.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own MLP.

"Would you like me to explain?" asked Kimono.

Pink Sunsparkle nodded nervously.

"Have you ever wondered why _you_ are heir to the throne? There are plenty of eligible court members, you know," Kimono said.

Pink Sunsparkle nodded again.

"It's because you are destined. I saw Majesty on the night you were found. She told me that… that you're her. Majesty. That I was to guide you. Soon you will be queen. Go dig outside the moat, you'll find something important there."

So Pink Sunsparkle obeyed. Trotting to the moat with a shovel, she sat down and began to dig. And, a few hours later (after much digging,) she did find something. A heart-shaped locket. She slipped it around her neck and galloped back to the library.

"Is… is this it?" she panted.

"Yes," said Kimono, smiling widely. It was the first time Pink Sunsparkle had seen her smile like that. It was little scary.

"This is it. Come," Kimono gestured, and gracefully trotted up the spiral stairway, Pink Sunsparkle not-so-gracefully bounding behind her. Kimono led her out of the castle (Pinkie Pie, who had finally found Pink Sunsparkle following Kimono, had strongly objected to this,) and through the forest and, finally, to a large field, at the end of a rainbow.

"Wow…" Pink Sunsparkle gasped.

"Come on, we're going to the human realm," said Kimono.

"Humans… wha?" Pink Sunsparkle wondered confusedly.

Kimono laughed.

"Just follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own My Little Pony.

"Are we there yet?" whined Pink Sunsparkle.

"Almost," said Kimono good-naturedly. They came to a white house, with dark blue trimmings. Kimono stepped onto the porch, and knocked on the door with one hoof.

It was opened by what looked to be a five-year-old.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello. I'm wondering if Megan Malone still lives here," said Kimono.

"You talk?" said the girl, wide-eyed, and seemingly very interested.

"Of course we do!" Pink Sunsparkle piped up.

The little girl giggled. "Yeah, she does."

Kimono was not prepared for what happened next.

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUNNNNNNTIIIIIIIIIEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" the girl yelled.

And older-looking, fair-haired woman hurried down the stairs.

"Oh, Cindy, don't yell like-" the woman stopped.

"It's you," she said softly. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Molly! Molly, come here! You too, Tiff!" she shouted to unknown people upstairs.

She paused, then ran upstairs.

"Tiffany, are you up there?"

"I'm in the middle of something! What is it?" said an unknown voice.

"Molly, will you get- actually, no. No, just come down here!" she replied.

"Auntie, what's wrong?" asked Cindy.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Oh, it's been so long since I've seen you guys!" the woman hugged Kimono.

"Hello, Megan," said Kimono weakly.

Another younger woman rushed down the stairs.

"Megan! Ponies! Ah, um… gosh, I just don't know what to say…" the younger woman, who wore her hair in a ponytail.

"I don't remember you guys. I was very little when I met you, you must forgive me, but what are your names?"

Kimono smiled warmly. "I'm Kimono, and this is Pink Sunsparkle. Also known as Majesty-"

"Call me Pink Sunsparkle, though," insisted Pink Sunsparkle.

"Uh, okay," said Molly.

"I suppose you're wondering why we're here after so long," said Kimono matter-of-factly.

"Yes, um, why?" asked Megan.

"We need you to show Pink Sunsparkle how to use the rainbow of light," stated Kimono.

"Oh, right. You need only to open it," Megan opened the locket, and a very tiny rainbow flew out. She frowned.

"That's odd. It's never been that small before," she said.

"Uh… big things come in small packages!" Kimono said worriedly.

"That's right!" agreed Megan. "I mean, the rainbow was pretty small when we first got it, wasn't it?"

"Yes! Exactly," Kimono grinned.

"Can we go to Dream Valley?" asked Cindy.

"Can she come?" wondered Pink Sunsparkle. "To… Ponyville, I mean. Dream Valley is now Ponyville!"

Molly muttered an unheard response. Megan silenced her with a _look_.

"Why sure! That is, if it's OK with you guys," replied Kimono.

Suddenly, a teenage girl with long, fair hair rushed down the stairs.

"OK, what was that you- whoa," she stopped short as she saw the ponies.

"You mean… those ponies you and Dad got divorced over were _real_?"

"Of course," said Megan.

"Can we go now?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, let's go!" said Pink Sunsparkle.

"OK, let's all go," said Molly. She then turned around and shouted up the stairs again, "JAY! WE'RE GOING TO PONYVILLE! C'MERE!"

Pink Sunsparkle grinned. Humans weren't just fairy tales!


End file.
